


No Sex Please; I'm British

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by <a href="http://rainbowcobweb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rainbowcobweb.livejournal.com/"><b>rainbowcobweb</b></a>, to whom all credit goes for the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sex Please; I'm British

"You're saying you've never had a one night stand?"

"No. Never."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? I'm British. We're famous for our reserve," Billy reasoned, taking a measured sip of his bourbon.

Elijah snorted. "Don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Dom is British."

Billy titled his head to the side, considering.

"Orlando is British."

Billy frowned. _Well, the lad does have a point…_

"Billy. _Ian is British._"

Billy paused, drink halfway to his lips.

"Oh."

Elijah laughed triumphantly and flung a drunken arm around Billy's shoulders. "And that's why you're going to have sex with me now."

"Wait, what?"

Elijah grinned.


End file.
